


Past, Present & Future

by afteriwake



Series: Love Is Like [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Sherlock and Molly's first double date with John and Mary, they talk about all sorts of things, and at the end of the evening it leaves Sherlock wondering what types of things he has to look forward to in his own future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past, Present & Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagsyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/gifts).



> So instead of working on a new chapter of another fic I wrote this because I felt bad I'd ignored this series for so long and really, **MagsyB** deserved two new stories before the month was up. Anyway, I thought it'd be fun to just have a really cute double date at some point so that's what this is! Hopefully it's nice and fluffy enough for everyone.

Sherlock suspected that this first double date of theirs was going to be a rousing success. They’d done three rooms paired as their actual romantic couplings before Mary decided she wanted to do a room or two which was men versus women, and then John suggested he try and solve a few rooms with Molly while Mary worked with him, and then the three of them teamed up against him for the rest. By the time they left The Escape Hunt Experience they seemed to have wide smiles on their faces and Mary and Molly were talking animatedly in front of him and John. He had been quite pleased.

They’d ended up at Hispania London for their meal, and John had offered to cover the cost of it, even after he’d protested. Mary had leaned over and told him to let her husband show off a bit and he’d acquiesced to his friend, and so they were enjoying their meals. John had encouraged them to be as extravagant as they wanted, and so Sherlock had ordered something expensive but not too expensive, the cachopo asturiano. Molly had gotten tapas, and after initially picking a less expensive type she ordered the salpicón de rape y gambas tapas instead.

“You should try this,” Molly said to him after taking a bite.

He nodded towards his plate and cleared some room, and she set one of them on his plate. “Feel free to take some of mine,” he said.

“It’s all right,” she said. Then she moved her hands to the chips. “Well, maybe a few of the chips.”

He gave her a grin. He knew Molly’s favorite food was fish and chips, and she appreciated a good chip. “You can take them all, if you like them.”

She beamed at him and then took one, nibbling at it before moving her plate over and taking the rest. His grin grew a little wider as he picked up the tapas she had given him and took a bite. It was quite good. If they ever came back, he would make a point of ordering it.

“You two definitely make a cute couple,” Mary said with a smile. “I’m glad you finally got your act together and asked her out on a proper date.”

“I would have eventually with your husband hounding me,” Sherlock said in a wry tone when he’d finished swallowing. “He was appalled I hadn’t done so already.”

“You don’t go out on dates with a person without actually asking them,” he said, taking a bite of his own meal. “It’s just…weird.”

“Oh, like you’re one to talk,” Mary said with a smile. “You thought all those coffees you fetched for me were gifts. You thought they showed your interest.”

“Yes, well, normal women would have realized a man buying a woman coffee almost every morning for a month straight indicated some level of interest,” he said.

“Unless it was the doctor in the clinic buying it for the nurse. Then it could be considered being a good coworker. But the dinner invitation cleared that right up,” she said, reaching over for his hand and squeezing it.

“Good to know,” John replied with a grin as he squeezed her hand back.

“Was your courtship typical?” Sherlock asked. 

“Pretty much. I’ve told you all the more interesting stories,” John said. “Most of the things we did were average run of the mill dates. Lots of dinners in, lots of spending time holed up in my flat watching the telly, or waiting out the rain at the cinema. It was all rather…boring, not noteworthy stuff.”

“John does have a romantic streak, though, so that would pop up every once in a while,” Mary said. “If we could get three days free we’d run up to the country and go stay somewhere at a village inn and just ignore the world and pretend to be a married couple before we were. And then there was the bloody awful poetry.” John groaned as Mary chuckled. “He tried to write me a sonnet.”

“In my defense, I’d had a bit too much to drink on a night out with Stamford,” John said.

Molly shook her head with a grin. “I’ve heard it. It was _horrid_.”

John looked over at Mary. “You told me you never told another living soul.”

“I lied,” she said. “Molly and Janine have both heard it.”

John hung his head. “Oh, God.”

“Maybe I should share it with Sherlock,” Mary said mischievously.

“Please allow me a single shred of dignity by not sharing that awful piece of word vomit with my best mate,” John said in a half pleading tone as he lifted his head up.

“I don’t know,” Mary said.

“I’ll ignore her if she tries to share,” Sherlock said.

“You’re taking all the fun out of it,” Mary said with a pout while John gave him a grateful look.

Molly shook her head. “You know, I always admired that about you two. You teased and joked but it was always so obvious you loved and adored each other.”

“Yes, you and Tom weren’t like that very much,” Mary said, her good mood dimming.

“No, he was much more serious,” Molly agreed. 

“I bet you and Sherlock don’t joke around much, though,” John said.

Molly looked over at Sherlock. “Well, no, but I imagine we might have a few in jokes at some point. And I look forward to getting to that point.”

“I do too,” he replied, giving her a small smile. Then he turned to John and Mary. “So when are we getting the big news that Mary’s expecting another child?”

Mary began to laugh and held out a hand as John made a face. “Pay up, husband.”

“Why are you so damn observant?” John asked his best friend with a scowl.

“Well, there are few reasons you would be in such a jovial mood and be willing to tell us to splurge on the meal: promotion or new child seemed most likely. And seeing as how you are already the de facto person in charge at the clinic, and Mary made a face when asked about wine, I deduced she’s pregnant again.”

“Yes, but couldn’t you have let me make the announcement in my own good time?” John asked.

“Well, you were lollygagging,” Sherlock said with a shrug.

“When did you find out?” Molly asked with a wide smile.

“Yesterday,” Mary said. “I’d been feeling unwell so I did the test at home and John did the test at the clinic to double check. But we’re having another one.”

“I’m so happy for you,” Molly said, getting up and giving Mary a hug.

“Thank you, love,” Mary said as she hugged her back. “We’re hoping for a boy to even things out, because after getting preggers again nine months after the first one we’re considering taking more drastic action to keep from having any more.”

“Vasectomy?” Sherlock asked John.

John shook his head. “Birth control,” he said. He looked at the two of them. “You’ll both be godparents to this one too, yeah?”

“Of course,” Molly said, and Sherlock nodded as well.

“Good,” Mary said. “Well, I say as soon as we finish these meals we order dessert. The tarta de Santiago sounded extremely delicious.”

“It certainly did,” Molly said with a nod before going back to her seat and back to her meal. Sherlock studied her for a moment. Their relationship was serious, but not to the point where they had considered anything like sexual intercourse, much less marriage and children. While he was happy for John and Mary he wondered if their good fortune made her wonder at her own future and what it held for her, and perhaps what his place in it was. He should ask her about it…but not now. Now he was going to concentrate on the end of this date and let that thought cross his mind farther in the future.


End file.
